She Changed the Future
by Bobsayshello
Summary: Series three with Rose AU: A sort of sequel to Doctor Who Halloween. Necessary to read that first. What if Skylar changed the Battle at Canary Wharf? Rose gets to stay! Rated T because I'm paranoid. Ten/Rose
1. Army of Ghosts

**Hey guys. This is a sort of sequel to Doctor Who Halloween. Enjoy!**

After the evening of trick-or-treating, Skylar had really grown on the Doctor and Rose. So much that the Doctor asked her to travel with them. Being the enormous Doctor Who fan that she was, she agreed.

For a couple of months, they ran around the stars, occasionally stopping by to visit Jackie Tyler and Skylar's mom and dad. They ran, got put in prison, and all around had a great time.

But soon, Skylar started to recognize some events: the impossible planet, the weird absorbing thing, and the Olympics. She knew that their happy times would soon come to an end.

But during their journeys, Skylar saw some things she didn't notice before. The Doctor held Rose's hand more and became a little more intimate. It seemed that the Doctor had taken her advice about being closer to Rose. It broke her heart to think that they would soon be separated.

After the Doctor and Rose had been reunited, Skylar knew that their love would soon come to a halt. She made up her mind, then and there. She was going to change the future.

OoO

It was after the Olympic Games, and the Doctor had hardly let Rose out of his sight. They had decided to take a stop at Jackie's, just because they hadn't been there in a while. All three of them stepped out of the TARDIS and were immediately embraced by Jackie.

Rose's mom had immediately taken a liking to Skylar. None of them knew why, she just had.

Now, you're probably wondering if Skylar's mom knew about the Doctor. As a matter of fact, she did. Skylar had gotten her dad into Doctor Who, and he had immediately recognized the Doctor when they first visited.

Her parents had been allegedly ok with her traveling, as long as she was always returned safely. So far, she had been.

"Rose," Jackie exclaimed, "Just in time! He'll be here at ten past. Who do you think it is?" Rose shrugged, "You know I hate guessing, tell me who it is!" Jackie smiled, "It's your granddad! Granddad Prentice. He's on his way. Right, how about a cup of tea?"

Jackie walked off into the kitchen just as Rose whispered, "She's gone bonkers." The Doctor muttered back, "Tell me something new." Rose shook her head, "No, not like that. Granddad Prentice, her dad. But he died like ten years ago."

OoO

No sooner did Rose say that did the Doctor whirl around to Skylar. "What's going on," he whispered, "You've been right about everything so far, so tell me, what's going on?"

Skylar shook her head sadly, "I'm not sure I can tell you. I'm already planning something big. If just a little more change occurs, I might fracture the universe. I need to let things take their course."

He nodded his understanding, "I assume this has to do what you told me on Halloween?" Skylar nodded, "I might be able to stop it. But for now, nothing I can do." She clapped her hands together, "So, why don't you two find out what's driven Jackie bonkers?"

OoO

The trio walked into the kitchen just as Jackie turned around with a cup of tea in each hand. She smiled at them, "Any second now!" Rose approached her mother cautiously and said, "He passed away. His heart have out. Do you remember that?"

Jackie gave her daughter a strange look, "Of course I do!" Rose shook her head sadly, "Then how could he come back?" Her mother smiled and said, "Why don't you ask him yourself? Ten past, here he comes."

No sooner had she said that did a vaguely human shape walk through the kitchen wall to stand next to Jackie. She smiled at the figure and said, "Here we are then. Dad, say hello to Rose. Ain't she grown?"

OoO

The Doctor and Rose rushed outside, Skylar walking behind them. "They're everywhere!" the Doctor exclaimed, "And no one seems surprised." He spun around, taking in his surroundings. Only stopping to hear Rose exclaim, "Look out!"

A ghost walked right through him. Though it did not hurt, it was not a comfortable sensation. Jackie joined them outside and said, "They haven't got long, midday shift only lasts a couple of minutes. They're about to fade."

The Doctor spun around again, "What do you mean shifts? Since when did ghosts have shifts? Since when did shifts have ghosts? What's going on?"

Jackie smirked, "Oh he's not happy I know more than him is he?" He shifted his position to look at Jackie, "Why is no one running around, freaking out?" Jackie shrugged, "Why should we? Here we go, twelve minutes past."

At that very same moment, a man in a lab coat pulls a lever. The images fade.

Skylar whimpered, "It's started." Rose looked at the younger girl in concern, "What's started?" Skylar looked mournful, "The Army of Ghosts is here. Doomsday has begun."

OoO

The trio ran back into the Tyler's flat and turned on the TV. Every channel involved the ghosts. Everything from ghost hunters, to commercials, and a talk show. Not one thing was ghost-free.

"It's all over the world!" the Doctor exclaimed as he turned off the TV.

"When did it start?" the Doctor asked. "Well," Jackie started, "first of all, Peggy heard this noise in the cellar so she goes down-" "No, I mean worldwide," the Doctor interrupted.

"Oh. That was about two months ago. Just happened. Woke up one morning, and there they all were. Ghosts, everywhere. We all ran round screaming and that. Whole planet was panicking. No sign of you, thank you very much. Then it sort of sank in. It took us time to realize that we're lucky." Jackie explained.

Rose still looked confused, "But how do you know it's granddad?" Jackie smiled nostalgically, "It just feels like him. There's that smell, like old cigarettes. Can't you smell it?"

Rose shook her head, "I wish I could mum."

Skylar spoke up, "It's a psychic link: the more you want it, the stronger it gets. You want your dad to be alive so you're wishing him into existence." Jackie frowned, "You're spoiling it."

The Doctor shook his head, "I'm sorry Jackie, there's no smell. They may look human, but they're pressing themselves into this world."

Suddenly, a manic grin spread across the trio's face. "To the TARDIS!" they cheered.

OoO

In the TARDIS, Rose marched back into the console room holding a piece of paper, "According to this, they've elected a ghost as MP for Leeds."

At that moment, Skylar raced into the room playing The Ghostbusters theme song.

The Doctor popped up from underneath the console and sung, "Who you gonna call?" The girls smiled and cheer, "Ghostbusters!" The Doctor bobbed his head to the beat and exclaimed, "I ain't 'fraid of no ghosts!" as he ran out of the TARDIS.

OoO

The Doctor ran onto a playground where a device was set up in the shape of a triangle. He turned to Jackie and said, "When's the next shift?"

She responded, "Quarter to. But don't go causing trouble."

Skylar jogged out of the TARDIS, seemingly in no rush. "Doctor!" she called out, "No need for that, i know where the ghosts are coming from."

The Doctor frowned, "But I thought you couldn't tell me." Skylar smirked, "I've always been a bit of a rebel. Fancy a trip to Canary Wharf?"

OoO

The TARDIS landed in the basement of the famous London landmark. In the console room, the two adults and teenager watched at the console as a bunch soldiers surrounded the police box. Skylar grinned cheekily, "Doctor, let's go meet the neighbors!"

All three of them moved towards the doors, but Skylar turned around and stopped Rose. "Rose," she said, "Stay in here. You're supposed to, and I don't want to change anything more than I have to."

Rose nodded her understanding as the Doctor and Skylar stepped out of the TARDIS, faced with guns.

"Well," the Doctor said, "they can shoot us dead, but we have the moral high ground." A woman wearing a business suit walked into the room and started clapping. "Oh! Oh, well done!" she said, "Oh very good. Superb. Happy day."

The soldiers put down their guns and joined in with her clapping. The Doctor looked slightly confused, "Er, thanks. Nice to meet you. I'm the Doctor." The woman grinned, "Oh I should say. Hurrah!"

"You-you've heard of me then?" She cast a devilish look at the Doctor, "Well of course we have. And I do say, without you, none of us would be here. The Doctor and his TARDIS."

More applause followed this, but the Doctor was just getting annoyed.

"And you are?" he asked. The woman waved the question off, "Oh, plenty of time for that. But according to the records, you're not one for traveling alone. The Doctor and his companion. That's a pattern, isn't it, right? There's no point hiding anything. Not from us. So where is she?"

Skylar glared at the woman, "Oi! I'm right here you know, I'm not invisible!" She looked back at what she said, "I said 'oi'. Good lord I've been spending too much time around you."

The woman looked interested, "A teenager, interesting. You've been known to travel with slightly older women. I thought she was your daughter."

Both time travelers looked disgusted. "Ew! He's like my very annoying older brother!" Skylar exclaimed, "Besides, he's too dorky to have an awesome kid like me."

"Anyway," the Doctor said while sticking his tongue out at Skylar, "Lead on." Skylar stuck her tongue out at him, "Allons-y!" The Doctor looked thoughtful for a moment while walking after the woman. He started muttering, "Allons-y. I like that. Allons-y."

OoO

As they walked through the warehouse, the woman explained what they did. "It was only a matter of time until you found us, and here you are. I'd like to welcome you, Doctor. Welcome to Torchwood."

The Doctor started to study a large UFO, "Is this Jather Sunglider?" The woman nodded, "Came down to Earth ten years ago off the Shetland Islands."

The Doctor looked confused, "What, did it crash?"

The woman shook her head, "No, we shot it down. It violated our airspace. Then we stripped it bare. The weapon that destroyed the Sycorax on Christmas Day? That was us. Now, if you'd like to come with me. The Torchwood Institute has a motto. If it's alien, it's ours. Anything that comes from the sky, we strip it down and we use it for the good of the British Empire."

Skylar scowled, "There is no British Empire." The woman smirked, "Not yet." A soldier walked over and handed the woman a large gun.

The Doctor stared at the gun, gob smacked. The woman noticed this and grinned.

"Do you recognize this, Doctor?" He nodded yes, "That's a particle gun. It's the twenty first century. You can't have particle guns."

The woman sniffed indignantly, "We must defend our borders against aliens." She turned back to the soldier and handed back the gun. "Thank you, Sebastian isn't it?" The soldier nodded, "Yes ma'am."

She turned back to the Doctor, "Thank you, Sebastian. I think it's very important to know everyone by name. Torchwood is a very modern organization. People skills. That's what it's all about these days. I'm a people person."

Skylar scowled, "Then tell us your name." "Yvonne," she said, "Yvonne Hartman." The Doctor nodded and asked, "Do you have someone named Alonso?"

Yvonne shook her head. He looked slightly downtrodden until he walked over to box and pulled out a large black thing.

"Ah, yes." Yvonne said, "Now we're rather fond of these. The Magnaclamp. Found in a spaceship buried at the base of Mount Snowdon. Attach this to an object and it cancels the mass. I could use it to lift two tons of weight with a single hand. That's an imperial ton, by the way. Torchwood refuses to go metric."

The Doctor threw the magnaclamp back in the box, "So, what about these ghosts?" Yvonne visibly grimaced, "Ah, yes. They're what you would call a side effect."

This didn't clear anything up for the Doctor, "Of what?"

Yvonne smiled, "All in good time Doctor. There is an itinerary, I assure you." The group continued to walk on, when they saw the TARDIS on the back of a truck.

"Hey!" Skylar exclaimed, "Where are you taking that?"

Yvonne smirked, "If it's alien, it's ours." The Doctor glared at the woman, "You'll never get inside."

Yvonne waved the statement aside, "Details, details." Skylar saw Rose peek her head out of the TARDIS, gave her a wink, and mouthed something to her.

Rose nodded in understanding and brought her head back inside. She started looking around in the Doctor's coat and muttered, "Psychic paper. Psychic paper."

The Doctor's mind was swimming with worry. If Skylar didn't do anything about some event, he and Rose would be separated. He sighed, he hoped Skylar would interfere, just long enough for him to tell his pink and yellow human something very important.

OoO

The Doctor, Yvonne, and Skylar walked down a corridor, having a conversation about Torchwood.

"All these times I've been on Earth and I've never heard of you." the Doctor said.

Yvonne smiled at him as though he was a child, "But of course not. You're the enemy. You're actually named in the Torchwood Foundation Charter of 1879 as an enemy of the Crown."

The Doctor frowned, trying to remember. But Skylar remembered, "1879. That was called Torchwood, that house in Scotland. You told me about that."

Yvonne grinned, "That's right. When you encountered Queen Victoria and the werewolf. Her Majesty created Torchwood Institute for the purpose of keeping Britain great, and fighting the alien horde."

The Doctor looks confused, "But if I'm the enemy, does that mean I'm a prisoner?" Yvonne nodded, "Oh yes, but we'll make you as comfortable as possible, there's so much you can teach us! Now, come along!"

OoO

All three of them walked into a laboratory where a large metal sphere was floating at the other end. Yvonne gestured to sphere and said, "What do you make of that?"

The scientist who was previously staring at the sphere stood up and walked over to the group. "You must be the Doctor," he said, "Rajesh Singh. It's an honor sir."

The Doctor seemed lost in thought as he responded, "Yeah." Skylar whimpered, "I remember this. I know what it is."

Yvonne cocked her head at the young girl, "Really? We have no idea what it is. It makes you want to run and hide, like it's forbidden."

Rajesh nodded, "We tried analyzing it with every imaginable device. But according to our instruments, the sphere doesn't exist. It weighs nothing, it doesn't age. No heat. No radiation. And has no atomic mass."

The Doctor whipped out a pair of 3D glasses and put them on. "Well," Yvonne said, "What do you think, Doctor?" Skylar answered before the Doctor could, "It's a Void ship."

Yvonne still looked confused, "And what is that?"

"Well," he said, "It's impossible for starters. I always thought it was just a theory, but it's a vessel designed to exist outside time and space, traveling through the Void."

"And what's the Void?" Rajesh asked.

"The space between dimensions. There's all sorts of realities around us, different dimensions, billions of parallel universes all stacked up against each other. The Void is the space in between, containing absolutely nothing. Imagine that. Nothing. No light, no dark, no up, no down, no life, no time. Without end. My people called it the Void. The Eternals call it the Howling. But some people call it Hell." the Doctor explained.

The young scientist looked fascinated, "But someone built the sphere. Why? What for?"

The Doctor whipped off his 3D glasses and shrugged, "To explore? To escape? You could sit inside that thing and eternity would pass you by. The Big Bang, end of the Universe, start of the next, wouldn't even touch the sides. You'd exist outside the whole of creation."

Yvonne grinned triumphantly, "We were right! There's something inside it." The Doctor looked solemn, "Oh yes."

Rajesh looked eager, "How do we get into it?" Skylar's eyes went wide and she yelped, "We don't! We send that thing back into Hell! Inside that ship, is a monster so fearsome and so deadly. And I promise you, if you open that sphere, the staff of Torchwood will be dead before this day is done."

The Doctor looked at Skylar in concern. She mouthed to him, I'm fine. He nodded, though didn't seem very convinced.

The Doctor turned to Yvonne and asked, "How did it get here in the first place?" Yvonne grinned, "Well that's where it all started. The sphere came into this world, and the ghosts followed in its wake."

The Doctor nodded and said, "Show me." He walked out of the room and turned left. Skylar sighed, "No Doctor." He turns around and goes to the right.

OoO

The TARDIS had been put in the warehouse where the Doctor, Skylar, and Yvonne had previously been.

Rose peeked her head out and took in her surroundings. She grabbed a white lab coat and shoved the psychic paper in the breast pocket.

Rose saw a man walk toward a door and put his badge up to a scanner. The door opened and the man walked inside.

She walked towards the door and put the psychic paper up to the scanner. The door opened. Rose looked over her shoulder and walked through the door.

OoO

Yvonne took the time travelers to her office. Its glass walls faced a room with two large levers. Yvonne pointed to a white blank wall, "The sphere came through there, a hole on the world. Not active at the moment, but when we fire particles at that exact spot, the breach opens up.

The Doctor looked amazed, "How did you find it?"

Yvonne shrugged, "We were getting warning signs for years. A radar black spot. So we built this place, Torchwood Tower. The breach was 600 feet above sea level, this was the only way to find it."

The Doctor looked astounded, "You built a skyscraper just to reach a spatial disturbance? Just how much money do you have?" Yvonne smirked, "Enough."

The Doctor leaned up against a pole, shaking his head. "So, you find the breach, probe it, the sphere comes through six hundred feet above London, bam. It leaves a hole in the fabric of reality. And that hole, you think, oh, shall we leave it alone? Shall we back off? Shall we play it safe?" He makes a ridiculous face here, "Nah, you think let's make it bigger!"

Yvonne stuck out her chin, "It's a massive source of energy. If we can harness that energy, we need never rely on the Middle East again. Britain will be truly great."

She gestured at the wall again, "Look, you can see for yourself. Next ghost shift is in two minutes."

OoO

They walked through the doors of Yvonne's office into the lever room, the Doctor trying to get them to stop the shift.

"Cancel it," he pleaded. Yvonne shook her head, "I don't think so." The Doctor glared at her, "I'm warning you, cancel it!"

Yvonne smirked, "Oh, exactly as the legends would have it. The Doctor, lording it over us. Assuming alien authority over the Rights of Man."

The Doctor shook his head, this woman just didn't understand! He pointed his sonic screwdriver at the glass door, "Let me show you. Sphere come through." He turns in the sonic and the glass cracks.

The crack continues to spread as he speaks:

"But when it made the hole, it cracked the world around it. The entire surface of this dimension splintered. And that's how the ghosts get through. That's how they get everywhere. They're bleeding through the fault lines. Walking from their world, across the Void, and into yours, with the human race hoping and wishing and helping them along. But too many ghosts, and-" he taps the glass, and it shatters.

"Then we'll have to be more careful. Positions! Ghost shift in one minute!" Yvonne said, marching through the lever room.

The Doctor chased after her, pleading, "Miss Hartman, I'm asking you, please stop this." Yvonne sighed, "We have done this a thousand times!"

Skylar stalked toward the pair and shot the woman a withering glare, "Then stop at one thousand!" Yvonne sniffed cockily, "We are in control of the ghosts, the levers open the breech, but as easily, they can close it."

The Doctor shrugged, "Okay." He and Skylar walked back to Yvonne's office and grabbed a chair each. Yvonne looked shocked, "Sorry?"

He gave an indifferent sigh, "Never mind, as you were." Yvonne still seemed surprised, "What, is that it?"

Skylar smiled, "Yep, said my part. Don't mind us. Any chance I could get an iced coffee?" The Doctor gave her a look. A look to which she responded, "What? I'm not a Brit. I may be a bit Irish but I don't like tea."

"Ghost shift in twenty seconds," a woman at a desk said. The Doctor smiled, "Can't wait to see it."

Yvonne glared at him, "You can't stop us Doctor." He shrugged, "No, absolutely not." The woman at the desk continued to count down, "Ghost shift in ten. Nine. Eight. Seven. Six. Five. Four. Three. Two."

The leader of Torchwood, seeing the look on the Doctor's face said, "Stop the shift. I said stop." The Doctor looked at her and said sincerely, "Thank you."

"I suppose it makes sense to get as much intelligence as possible. But the program will recommence, as soon as you explain everything," Yvonne claimed.

He smiled a smile that didn't quite reach his eyes, "I'm glad to be of help."

"And someone clean up this glass!" Yvonne called out, "They did warn me Doctor. They warned me you like to make a mess."

OoO

Rose entered the laboratory, transfixed by the sphere. The scientist, Rajesh, turns around to her, "Can I help you?"

Her eyes widened, "I was just-" He held up his hand, "Try not to look, it does that to everyone. What do you want?"

She smiled, "Sorry. They sent me from personnel. They said some man had been taken prisoner. Some sort of Doctor? I'm just checking the lines of communication, so did they tell anything?"

He frowned, "Can I see your authorization?" She shrugged, "Sure," and hands him the psychic paper.

Rajesh smirked, "That's lucky. You see, everyone at Torchwood has at least a basic level of psychic training. This paper is blank, and you're a fake. Seal the room. Call security."

He turned to another scientist in the room, "Samuel, can you check the door locks? She just walked right in." The scientist turned and gave Rose a thumbs up, it's Mickey! "Doing it now, sir," he said.

Rajesh turned back to Rose, "Well if you'd like to take a seat..."

OoO

In Yvonne's office, the three people were having a discussion. "So these ghosts," Yvonne said, "whatever they are, did they build the sphere?" The Doctor shrugged, "Must have, aimed it at this dimension like a cannonball."

Yvonne turned to her laptop, she seemed to be a getting message. She turned the screen towards Skylar and the Doctor, showing Rose and Rajesh.

Yvonne nodded toward the computer, "She one of yours?" The Doctor looked indifferent, "Never seen her before in my life."

The woman grinned sadistically, "Good. Then we can have her shot."

The Doctor's eyes widen, "Oh all right then, it was worth a try. That's Rose Tyler." Rose looked sheepish, "Sorry. Hello."

Suddenly, the levers in the outside room started to move.

Yvonne looked up, "Excuse me? Everyone? I thought I said stop the ghost shift. Who started the program? But I ordered you to stop! Who's doing that?"

Yvonne stalks outside her office, "Right, step away from the monitors everyone. Gareth, Addy, stop what you're doing, right now. Matt, step away from your desk, that's an order. Stop the levers! Andrew!"

A scientist grabs one of the levers and tries to push it down, but can't. The Doctor walked over to one of the woman working, "What are they doing?"

Yvonne walked over to the woman as well, "Addy, step away from the desk. Listen to me. Step away from the desk."

The Doctor shook his head, "She can't hear you. They're overriding the system. We're going into Ghost Shift."

OoO

Rajesh looked at his laptop, "Yvonne, I thought you said the Ghost Shift was cancelled!"

The scientist heard a large bang, and turned around, it came from the sphere. "It can't be," he muttered, "It's active!"

OoO

The Doctor, Yvonne, and Skylar were all studying the three people who were activating the Ghost Shift.

"It's the earpiece," the Doctor said, "it's controlling them. I've seen this before. I'm sorry. I'm so so sorry." He pointed the screwdriver at Addy's earpiece and turned it on. She, Gareth, and Matt scream and then collapse.

Yvonne gasped, "What did you do?" The Doctor looked solemn, "They're dead. They were dead long before I got here."

Yvonne studied the earpieces, "What are these things? They're standard communications devices, how does it control them?" The Doctor shot her a look, "Trust me, leave them alone."

She didn't listen to him and pulled Addy's out of her ear. A long string of gray...stuff comes out with it. "Oh God!" she exclaimed, "It goes into their brains!"

Skylar turned to them, "They're still controlling the Ghost Shift. It's ninety percent there and still running." Yvonne checked the statistics on the computer and then looked back to Skylar, "How did you know that? You didn't even look at the computer!"

Skylar shrugged, "It already happened to me. I'm from the future, and I'm gonna change it." Yvonne didn't even look surprised, "After all that's happened today, that's not surprising."

She turns to the scientist who tried to stop the lever, "Keep them offline. Keep them down."

The Doctor turned to Skylar, "You know more about this than I do, you better be coming with me!"

OoO

Rajesh was typing away at his laptop, "Yvonne, for God's sake, it's active. The sphere is active! The readings are going wild. It's got weight, it's got mass, an electromagnetic field. It exists!"

He heard another bang, "The door's closed. Automatic quarantine. We can't get out!"

All the meantime, Mickey was comforting Rose, "It's all right, babe. We've beaten them before, we can beat them again. That's why I'm here. The fight goes on."

"The fight against what?" Rose asked. He shook his head, "What do you think?" As soon as Mickey said that, the sphere's shuddering became more violent.

OoO

Yvonne, Skylar, and the Doctor were walking down a corridor to an unoccupied floor. The Doctor turns to the two women, "What's down there?" Skylar answered him, "Something you've fought before."

The trio tore through a plastic curtain. "What is it Skylar? What's down there?" Meanwhile, the Doctor was muttering to himself, "Ear pods. Ear pieces. This world's colliding with another, and I think I know which one."

Two figures appear behind more plastic curtains. Something vaguely humanoid, with handles going up and above their heads. Yvonne looked terrified. "What are they?" she whispered.

The Doctor shook his head, disgusted, "They came through first, the advance guard." The figures ripped through the plastic curtain, revealing an all to familiar enemy. "Cybermen."

OoO

"We had them beaten," Mickey explained, "but then they escaped. The Cybermen just vanished. They found a way to get through to this world, but so did we."

Rose shook her head, "But the Doctor said that was impossible." Mickey snorted, "It wouldn't be the first time he was wrong."

She nodded toward the sphere, "What's in there?" Mickey shrugged, "No one knows. Cyber leader, Cyber king, emperor of the Cybermen. Whatever it is, he's dead meat."

OoO

The Cybermen took the trio back to the lever room. They shot the two scientists who had been holding back the levers.

"The Ghost Shift will be brought to one hundred percent," the Cyberman claimed. The Doctor sighed, "Here come the ghosts."

OoO

Outside, the ghosts appear as usual, but a larger amount than normal. Suddenly, the ghosts started to solidify. "They're not ghosts!" someone cried, "They're metal men!"

OoO

Yvonne gasped, "They're invading the planet!" Skylar looked pained, "It's to late for that. It's not an invasion, it's a victory."

The computer started to go nuts, "Sphere activated. Sphere activated. Sphere activated."

The Doctor looked to the Cybermen, "I don't understand, the Cybermen don't have the technology to build a Void Ship. How did you create the sphere?"

The Cyberman responded, emotionless as ever, "The sphere is not ours. It broke down the barriers between the worlds. We only followed. Its origin is unknown."

The Doctor looked gobsmacked, "Then what's inside?" Skyalr looked at him, pained, "Take a guess."

OoO

"I know what's in there," Mickey crowed. He pulled a massive gun out from under his desk and pointed it towards the sphere. "This is going to blast them into Hell."

Rajesh looked at him in awe, "Samuel, what are you doing?" Mickey smirked, "The name's Mickey, Mickey Smith. Defending the earth."

The sphere gradually disappeared, revealing four distinctly familiar outlines. Rose looked on with wide eyes, "Oh my God."

"Location: Earth. Life forms detected. Exterminate. Exterminate. Exterminate!"

**Cliffhanger! Ten reviews equals one update.**


	2. Doomsday

**Hey guys! Didn't get ten reviews, but I love this story so much that I had to update. Anyway, here's Doomsday!**

"Location: Earth. Life forms detected. Exterminate. Exterminate. Exterminate!"

It was the Daleks; somehow they had survived the slaughter that Rose had brought upon them. Rose looked shocked that they were still alive.

She snapped out of it very quickly, realizing that they were going to kill them. In a moment of panic, she cried out, "Daleks! You're called Daleks."

The salt and pepper shakers paused in their tracks. Rose grinned in triumph, "I know your name. Think about that, how can I know that? A human who knows about the Daleks and the Time War."

She looked the black Dalek straight in the eyestalk, "If you want to know, keep us alive. That's all I'm asking. Me and my friends."

Mickey budged in, "Yeah, Daleks. Time War, me too." As did Rajesh, "Yeah. Me too."

The black Dalek observed them, "You will be necessary. Report. What is the status of the Genesis Ark?"

The three humans peered behind the Dalek to spot some sort of contraption. One of the Daleks responded, "Status: Hibernation."

The black Dalek turned around; it seemed to be the sort of leader. "Commence awakening. The Genesis Ark must be protected above all else."

Mickey looked confused. "I thought you said all the Daleks were dead," he whispered to Rose. She shook her head, "Never mind that. What the hell's a Genesis Ark?"

OoO

The Doctor whispered to Skylar, "I'll find her. I brought you here. I'll get you both out, you and Rose, Skylar. I promise you. I give you my word."

Skylar looked sadly at him, "Don't make promises you can't keep."

The Cyberleader spoke to Yvonne, "You will speak to you central world authority and order global surrender."

Yvonne snorted, "Oh do your research, we don't have a central world authority." Skylar grinned madly, "I'm not a psychopath. I'm a high functioning sociopath. Do your research."

The Doctor and Yvonne shot her a look. She grinned, "Sorry, couldn't resist."

The Cyberleader seemed almost gloating, "You have now. I will speak on all global wavelengths. This broadcast is for humankind."

The Doctor whipped out his 3D glasses and studied the Cyberleader.

OoO

The Cyberleader's broadcast went out through the whole world. "Cybermen now occupy every land mass on this planet, but you need not fear. Cybermen will remove fear. Cybermen will remove sex and class and color and creed. You will become identical. You will become like us."

Panic spread throughout the world. Soldiers had started shooting at the advancing Cybermen, but the bullets bounced off harmlessly. The only thing that did any good was a bazooka.

The Cyberleader, the Doctor, and Skylar were all watching out the window. "I ordered a surrender," the Cyberleader stated.

The Doctor sneered at the metal man, "They're not taking instructions. Don't you understand? You're on every street, you're in their homes, you've got their children! Of course they're going to fight!"

OoO

In the sphere laboratory, the three occupants weren't having much luck. "Designate the least important," the black Dalek cried.

Rose looked confused, "What's that supposed to mean?" The Dalek repeated, "Which of you is least important?"

Realization dawned on Rose's face, "No. We don't work like that. None of us." The Dalek was getting impatient, "Designate the least important!"

Rajesh grimaced and pushed himself forward, "This is my responsibility." Rose pushed him back, "Oh no you don't."

He was persistent and wriggled out of Rose's grasp, "I represent the Torchwood Institute. Anything you need, you come through me. Leave these two alone."

The head Dalek seemed pleased, "You will kneel."

"What for?" Rajesh questioned. The Dalek's pleased demeanor vanished, "Kneel!" it ordered.

The scientist kneeled with his back to the black Dalek. "The Daleks need information on current Earth history."

Rajesh frowned, "Yeah, well, I can give you a certain amount of intelligence but nothing that will compromise Homeland security."

The Daleks advanced on him, "Speech will not be necessary. We will extract brainwaves." Three of the pepper pots stuck their plungers onto the scientist's face.

"Don't!" he cried, "Don't! I'll tell you everything you need! No!" In a manner of seconds, they drained him dry, letting his dry corpse fall to the floor.

"His mind spoke of second species invading Earth infected by the superstition of ghosts." a Dalek exclaimed. Rose looked horrified, "You didn't need to kill him!"

"Nor did we need him alive," another Dalek stated. The black Dalek turned to a third, "Dalek Thay, investigate outside."

"I obey," the third Dalek cried.

OoO

"Scans detect unknown technology active within sphere chamber," the Cyberleader stated. The other Cyberman turned toward it, "Cybermen will investigate."

"Units ten five six and ten six six will investigate sphere chamber," the Cyberleader declared. They heard other voices, "We obey," the Cybermen replied.

"Units open visual link," the Cyberleader ordered. Within seconds, the view of one of the Cybermen was on the screen of the laptop.

"Visual contact established," the metal man said.

OoO

"Establish visual contact. Lower communication barrier." the black Dalek commanded. A large projected screen appeared where the sphere had been.

OoO

The Dalek and the Cybermen approached each other in an abandoned corridor. "Identify yourselves," the Dalek ordered

"You will identify first," a Cyberman countered. The Dalek cried: "Identify!"

In the laboratory Mickey whispered to Rose, "It's Stephan Hawking meets the Speaking Clock.

At that very same moment, Skylar whispered to the Doctor, "It's like watching a tennis match."

The Cyberman said, "The answer is illogical. You will modify." If Daleks had emotions, this one's would have been ruffled, "Daleks do not take orders!"

The Cyberman seemed triumphant, "You have identified as Daleks." Meanwhile, the Dalek seemed to sneer, "Outline is similar to inferior form known as Cybermen."

OoO

In Yvonne's office, Skylar was quickly dialing Rose's number on her phone. She knew that Rose was supposed to be alive, but with her being there...things might have changed.

Rose answered, but didn't talk. Skylar sighed with relief, she was alive! She handed her phone to the Doctor, who put it to his ear.

"She answered; she's alive," the Doctor sighed, "But why? What haven't they killed her?"

OoO

"Long range scans confirm the presence of crude cybernetic constructs on worldwide scale," the Dalek exclaimed.

"Our species is similar. Though your design is inelegant," the Cyberman stated. "Daleks have no concept of elegance!" the salt cellar exclaimed.

"This is obvious. But consider, our technologies are compatible, Cybermen plus Daleks. Together, we could upgrade the universe," the Cyberman persuaded.

"You propose an alliance?" the Dalek questioned. "That is correct," the Cyberman agreed.

"Request denied!" the Dalek declared. The small group of steel readied their weapons. "Hostile groups must be deleted!" the Cybermen exclaimed and started shooting at the Dalek. But it bounced off harmlessly.

"Exterminate!" the Dalek cried, shooting the Cybermen and destroying them.

OoO

Seeing this, the Cyberleader said, "Open visual link."

OoO

In the sphere laboratory, the image on the screen was replaced by the picture of the Cyberleader. "Daleks be warned," the Cyberleader said, "You have declared war upon the Cybermen."

"This is not war," the black Dalek cried, "This is pest control!" The Cyberleader seemed gloating, "We have five million Cybermen. How many are you?"

"...Four."

"You would destroy the Cybermen with four Daleks!?" the Cyberleader cried.

"We would destroy the Cybermen with one Dalek! You are superior in only one respect," the Dalek exclaimed.

"And what is that?" the Cyberleader questioned. "You are better at dying. Raise communications barriers!"

Just before they shut off the screen, the Doctor and Skylar appeared behind the metal man for a fraction of a second. "Wait!" one of the Daleks said, "Rewind image by nine rells."

The image rewinds to the point where the Doctor and Skylar are visible. "Identify grid seven gamma frame. This male registers as enemy."

The black Dalek turned toward Rose, "The female's heart rate has increased. Identify them!"

Rose smirked, "Fine, if you really want to know. That little girl, she's Skylar. She knows the future of today, and what's going to happen to you." The Daleks seemed shocked, "Identify the male!"

Rose's smirk only grew, "Alright," she nodded towards the screen, "That's the Doctor." The Daleks all rolled back a few feet.

Rose and Mickey grinned, "Five million Cybermen, easy. One Doctor, now you're scared."

OoO

"Quarantine the sphere chamber," the Cyberleader ordered, "Begin emergency upgrading. Start with these personnel."

Three of the Cybermen grabbed the Doctor, Skylar and, Yvonne. "No you can't do this!" Yvonne cried, "We surrendered! We surrendered!"

The Cyberleader stopped the Doctor, "This one. His increased adrenaline suggests he has vital Dalek information."

"Skylar! I'll get you out! I promise!"

OoO

"Cyber threat irrelevant," said one Dalek, "Concentrate on the Genesis Ark."

Meanwhile, Mickey and Rose were conversing in a corner. "Why are we being kept alive?" Mickey questioned.

Rose shrugged, "I don't know. They might need us."

OoO

On the unoccupied floor, the staff of Torchwood was being upgraded. Skylar shook her head sadly at Yvonne, "I'm sorry. I should've been able to prevent this."

Yvonne smiled, "It's not your fault. It's mine."

"Next."

Yvonne shoved herself in front of Skylar and was grabbed by the Cyberman. She was brought in front of a plastic curtain and pulled herself out of the metal man's grasp.

She put her chin up in the air and said, "I did my duty, for Queen and Country. I did my duty. Oh God, I did my duty."

Sparks flew behind the curtain and Yvonne screamed. She became a Cyberman. Another one dragged Skylar forward, but she made no move to run. "Are you not afraid?" it questioned.

Skylar shook her head, "Oh no. I'm terrified. But if I die today, at least I'll die with my dignity." Before the teenager could become like them, a second Cyberman marched up.

"Cyberleader One has been terminated," the second metal man proclaimed. "Explain," it said, "Download shared files."

Skylar, seeing her opportunity, ran away from the previously unoccupied space. She ran into the stairwell and groaned.

"Oh great! Going up!"

OoO

The Cyberleader marched over to the Doctor, who was looking out the window. "You are proof," it stated.

"Of what?" the Doctor questioned. "That emotions destroy you." came the emotionless response.

The Doctor smirked, "Yeah, I am." He glanced behind the Cyberleader, "Mind you I quite like hope. Hope's a good emotion. And here it comes."

No sooner had he said that, did the air in the lever room begin to warp. Almost instantly, a group of people wearing all black popped into existence. They took out the Cybermen who had been guarding the room.

The Cyberleader had stepped out to attack, and he too was destroyed. One of the people had pulled off their mask, "Doctor. Good to see you."

The Doctor had a bewildered expression on his face, "Jake?" The male grinned, "The Cybermen came from one world to another, and so did we."

The time lord popped on his 3D glasses, studying the group. Jake turned toward a girl, "Chrissie, monitor communications. Defend this room! Kill one Cyberleader and they just download into another. Move!"

The rest of his group ran off, probably to kill more Cybermen. The Doctor whipped off the 3D glasses, bewildered express still on his face.

"You can't just-just hop from one world to another! You can't!" Jake grinned again.

He tossed the alien a large yellow medallion, "We just did. With these."

The Doctor turned the medallion over in his hands, "But that's impossible. You can't have this sort of technology."

"We've got our own version of Torchwood," Jake stated, "They developed it. Do you want to come and see?" Without waiting for an answer, he pressed his own medallion, like a button.

"No!" the Doctor cried. But they had already vanished.

OoO

They reappeared in a building similar to the one they had been in, only this one had been wrecked.

As though responding to his thoughts, Jake said, "Parallel Earth. Parallel Torchwood. Except we found out what the institute was doing and the people's republic took control."

The Doctor started to panic, "I've got to get back. Rose and Skylar are in danger. Quite possibly Jackie as well."

Another voice entered the conversation, "That'd be Rose's mother. My wife in a parallel world." It was Pete Tyler, accompanied by two others all clad in black. "As for you Doctor, at least this time I know who you are."

The Doctor's voice was dripping with sarcasm, "Right. Yes. Fine. Hooray. But I've got to get back right now."

Pete cut him off, "No, you're not in charge here. Our world, not yours. And you're gonna listen for once."

OoO

"I could transport us out of here. But it only carries one and I'm not leaving you," Mickey stated. Rose smiled, "You'd follow me anywhere. What did I do you all those years ago?"

He smirked, "Guess I'm just stupid." She shook her head, "You're the bravest man I've ever met."

"What about the Doctor?" Mickey questioned. Rose grinned, "Oh all right, bravest human."

Mickey shrugged, "All right. Well, I can't think what the Daleks need with me. I'm nothing to them."

Rose thought back to when she first met a Dalek in Van Statten's museum. She remembered that when she touched it, the touch sort of brought it back to life.

She told Mickey this: "As the Doctor said, when you travel in time, you pick up this sort of background radiation. Harmless. But in the Time War, the Daleks used it as an energy source."

Mickey grinned, "I love it when you talk technical." Rose smiled and shoved him playfully, "Shut up. If the Daleks have got something inside that thing and it need waking up-"

"They need you." Mickey finished. Rose shook her head, "You've travelled in time. Either one of us would do."

He looked confused, "But why would they build something they can't open themselves?"

The head Dalek, as though hearing their conversation butted in, "The technology is stolen. The Ark is not of Dalek design."

"Then who built it?" Rose shouted. "The Time Lords," the Dalek responded, "This is all that survives of their home world."

"What's inside?" she questioned. The Dalek seemed to smirk, "The future."

OoO

"When you left this world," Pete said, "you warned us there would be more Cybermen. So we sealed them inside the factories."

Jake butted into the conversation, "But people started arguing. Said they were people. Said we should help them."

"The debate went on," Pete continued, "But all that time, the Cybermen made plans. Infiltrated this version of Torchwood, mapped themselves onto your world and disappeared."

The Doctor studied the wall, "When was this?" Pete responded, "Three years ago."

The Doctor pondered on this for a minute, "So it took the Cybermen three years to cross the Void, but we can pop to and fro in a second. Must be the sheer mass of five million Cybermen crossing at once."

They walked over to the window, "Yeah Mickey said you'd rattle off this kind of stuff."

The Doctor grinned, "Oh where is the Mickey boy?" Pete shrugged, "He went ahead. Any chance to find Miss Rose Tyler."

The Time Lord looked Pete straight in the eye, "She's your daughter. You do know that? Did Mickey explain?" Pete frowned, "She's not mine. She's the child of a dead man."

He gestured toward the window, "Look at this. They're calling this the Golden Age."

"Who's the president now?" the Doctor asked. "A woman called Harriet Jones," Pete responded.

The Doctor snorted, "Oh, I'd keep an eye on her."

Ignoring him, Pete went on, "But it's a lie. Temperatures have risen by two degrees in the past six months. The ice caps are melting. They're saying all this is going to be flooded. That's not just global warming, is it?"

"No," the Doctor answered. "It's the breach." Pete said.

The Doctor had started to grow frustrated, "That's what I've been trying to tell you, travel between parallel worlds is impossible. Then the Daleks go and break down the walls with a sphere."

"Daleks?" Pete questioned. The Doctor ignored him, "Then the Cybermen travelled across, then you lot. Every time you use those buttons you rip a hole in the universe. This planet is starting to boil! Any more and both universes will fall in to the Void."

"But you can stop it? The famous Doctor. You can close the breach?" Pete asked.

Said man snorted, "What? Leaving five million Cybermen stranded on my Earth?"

"That's your problem. I'm protecting this world and this world only," Pete replied. The Doctor smiled, "Hmm. Pete Tyler. I knew you when you were dead. Now here you are, fighting the fight alone. There is a chance, back on my world, Jackie Tyler might still be alive."

Pete's expression turned stony, "My wife died." The Doctor's reply came easily, "Her husband died. Good match."

His expression remained stony, "There's more important things at stake. Help us Doctor."

The alien looked at Pete with distrust, "What? Close the breach? Stop the Cybermen? Defeat the Daleks? Do you really believe I can do that?"

Pete's smile returned, "Yes."

The Doctor looked shocked. He muttered, "Maybe that's all I need." He grinned, "Off we go then!"

OoO

They appeared in the not-knackered Torchwood, where the Doctor immediately slipped the medallion into his pocket. He ran toward Yvonne's phone and dialed a number. "You don't mind if I make a phone call?"

Skylar picked up, "Hello?" The Doctor grinned, "Skylar, where are you?" The girl scoffed, "Turn around you fool!"

He did as she asked and saw her standing behind him. He scrambled to her and asked, "Where have you been? Where's Rose?" The girl snorted, "How should I know? I've been going up and down the stairs for an hour!"

The Doctor winced, "Sorry." He turned to Jake, "Does that thing work as a teleport?" The soldier nodded in response.

The Doctor took the button and placed it in Skylar's hand, "I assume you know where I want you to go?" Skylar nodded, "Yeah, but I'll need another one, these things only transport one."

Jake tossed her a second one. She grinned, "Fantastic." and slammed down on the button, disappearing from view.

The Doctor let out a breath he didn't know he was holding, "Alright then. On a completely unrelated note, has anyone got a white flag?"

OoO

In one of the corridors, the Cybermen were standing around, doing God only knows what. Randomly, a stick with a white piece paper on it jutted out from the side and waved around.

The Doctor popped out from behind a wall, "Sorry. No white flag. Only had a sheet of A-4." The Cyberman responded as emotionless as ever, "Do you surrender?"

He marched up to the metal man and stuck out his chin, "I surrender unto you. A very good idea." The man grinned manically, and you could just tell that something very bad was going to happen.

OoO

The four Daleks pulled away from the Genesis Ark. "Final stage of awakening," said one of them.

"Your handprint will open the Ark!" the black Dalek cried. Rose snorted, "Well tough. Cuz I'm not doing it."

The Dalek seemed to sneer, "Obey or the male will die." Rose winced and walked toward the Ark, "I can't let them do that."

"Rose don't!" Mickey cried. The black Dalek seemed smug, "Place your hand upon the Ark."

Rose started to get impatient, but then got a brilliant idea. "All right! You're going to kill us anyway, so what the hell? If you, um, survived the Time War, don't you want to know what happened to the Emperor?"

"The Emperor survived!?" the Dalek cried. Rose smirked, "Well, till he met me. Because if these are gonna be my last words, then you're gonna listen. I met the Emperor and I took the Time Vortex and I put it into his head and turned him to dust. The God of all Daleks, and I destroyed him! Ha!"

The black Dalek started to tremble, "You will be exterminated!" The pepper pots started to move toward Rose when a voice interrupted them, "Oh now, hold on. Wait a minute."

The Doctor was standing in the doorway, his 3D glasses on. If possible, the black Dalek seemed to tremble even more, "Alert. Alert. You are the Doctor."

"Sensors report he is unarmed," a Dalek stated. Said man grinned, "That's me. Always." He whipped off his 3D glasses. The head Dalek seemed triumphant, "You are powerless!"

The grin disappeared off the Doctor's face and he started to pout, "Not me. Never." He turned to Rose, "How are you?"

She grinned, "Oh you know. Same old same old." The Doctor smiled, "Good. And Mickety McMickey! Good to see you." Mickey smiled back, "And you, boss."

At this point, the Daleks were shaking with rage. "Social interaction will cease!" one of them cried. "How did you survive the Time War?"

All happiness vanished from the Doctor's eyes and was replaced by darkness, "By fighting. On the front line. I was there at the fall of Arcadia. Someday I might even come to terms with that. But you lot ran away!"

"We had to survive!" the black Dalek cried indignantly. The Doctor grinned, "The last four Daleks in existence. So what's so special about you?"

Rose interjected, "Doctor, they've got names. Daleks don't have names, do they? One of them-"

One of the Daleks interrupted, "I am Dalek Thay."

"Dalek Sek," said the black one.

"Dalek Jast," said a second.

"Dalek Caan," stated a third.

The Time Lord's eyes widened a bit, "So that's it! The Cult of Skaro. I thought you were just a legend." Rose felt confused, "Who are they?"

He turned to her, "A secret order. Above and beyond the Emperor himself." He paced around the Ark, "Their job was to imagine, think as the enemy thinks. Even dared to have names. All to find new ways of killing."

"But that thing," Mickey said, "They said it was yours. I mean, Time Lord. They built it. What does it do?"

The Doctor shrugged, "I don't know. After all, both sides kept secrets." Dalek Sek seemed triumphant for approximately the fifth time today, four times previous being discouraged by Rose's cheeky banter, "Time Lord science shall restore Dalek supremacy."

"What do you mean? What Time Lord science?" the Doctor asked. Rose's eyes widened microscopically, "They said one tough from a time traveler will open it."

The Doctor sneered, looking the Dalek straight in the eye...stalk, "Technology using the one thing a Dalek can't do. Touch. Sealed inside your casing. Not feeling anything ever, from birth to death, locked inside a cold metal cage. Completely alone. That explains your voice. No wonder you scream."

The black Dalek started to shake, "The Doctor will open the Ark!" Said man chuckled, "The Doctor will not."

"You have no way of resisting," the black Dalek returned. The Doctor shrugged and reached inside his jacket, "Well, you've got me there. But there is always this." He pulled out something silver and blue, the sonic screwdriver.

"A sonic probe?" the Dalek questioned. "That's screwdriver." the Doctor grinned. "It is harmless!" the black Dalek exclaimed.

"Oh yes. Harmless is just the word. That's what I like about it. Doesn't kill, doesn't wound, doesn't maim! But I will tell you what it does do. It is very good, at opening doors."

The Doctor pressed the button, and the doors to the lab exploded. Cybermen and soldiers jumping in and shooting at the Daleks. The Doctor and Rose scrambled to get out while Mickey ran to his gun.

Before he could grab it, he stumbled and put his hand on the Ark. Mickey gave a small gasp of pain and grabbed his hand. In the doorway, the Doctor turned around and gestured for him to hurry up.

Mickey sprinted toward the door just before it closed. He, the Doctor, Rose, and Pete ran down the hallway, the Doctor and Mickey conversing on the way.

"I didn't mean to, I just fell. I swear!" Mickey exclaimed. "Mickey, without us, they'd have opened it by force. To do that, they would have to blow up the sun. You've done us all a favor." To top it all off, he placed a kiss on Mickey's head.

OoO

Skylar and Jackie had appeared in a stairwell. Before Jackie could get her bearings, Skylar heard the familiar sound of Cybermen marching. She grabbed Jackie's hand a sprinted up the stairs to a door, which she flung open.

The two women ran through it, only to come face to face with two metal men. "You will be upgraded," one of them said. Jackie wailed in despair. But Skylar was silently muttering, "Please, soon. Soon. I can't hold out much longer."

Before the Cybermen could make another move, they were blown up. By what, they were unsure. The smoke cleared, and Jackie saw a face she had not seen in twenty years. "Pete?" she questioned.

Pete smiled a bit, "Hello Jacks." She frowned, "I said there were ghosts. But that's not fair, why him?" Pete's smile grew a bit more, "I'm not a ghost."

Jackie started to sob a bit, "But you died! You died twenty years ago Pete!" The Doctor then decided it would be a brilliant time to intervene, "It's Pete from another universe. There are parallel worlds, Jackie. Each decision we make creates another parallel reality, a different universe where-"

Jackie got her bite back and said, "Oh you can shut it." She turned back to her sort of husband, "Oh, you look old." He smirked, "You don't." Came his easy reply.

Jackie smiled, "How can you be standing there then?" He shrugged, "Just got lucky. Lived my life. You were left on your own. Never married again or-"

She shook her head, "Nah. There was never anyone else for me. Twenty years though. Never did anything with myself. Never left that flat."

Pete smirked, "You brought her up, Rose Tyler. That was pretty good." Her smile grew, "Yeah."

Pete winced, not liking what he was about to say. "Thing is though, Jacks, you're not my wife. I'm sorry, but you're not. I mean, we both...you know, it's just sort of...oh, come here."

He dropped his gun, and ran toward Jackie, who did the same. They embraced, while the surrounding friends smiled knowingly.

OoO

The four Daleks were on the move. Before long, they burst into a warehouse, covered with soldiers ready to fight. "Open fire!" one of them ordered.

Hundreds of bullets were fired, but none made contact with the pepper shakers. One of the doors to the warehouse opened a crack, revealing the Doctor's eye.

He quickly ran into the room, and grabbed the two magnaclamps they were shown earlier. Quick as a flash, he was out of the warehouse.

Just in time too. Not long after they had left, the black Dalek cried, "Override roof mechanism!" The ceiling burst open, leaving the wide open sky. The four Daleks and the Ark levitated, heading toward the top of Torchwood Tower.

OoO

The group of mostly humans looked out the window of Yvonne's office. "Time Lord science...what Time Lord science?"

OoO

At the top of the building, the black Dalek and the Ark were floating. All of a sudden, it opened up and started to spin. One by one, millions upon millions of Daleks began to pour out and terrorize the occupants of London.

"Oh," the Doctor realized, "Time Lord science. It's bigger on the inside. That's why they were so desperate to open it. It's a prison ship."

"How many Daleks?" Rose questioned. "Millions." came his solemn reply.

OoO

Pete stalked into the lever room, "I'm sorry, but you've had it. This world's going to crash and burn. There's nothing we can do. We're going home." He took one of the yellow medallions from a soldier and slipped over Jackie's neck.

"Jacks," he said, "Take this. You're coming with us." Jackie frowned, "But they're destroying the city!" Her sort-of husband smiled fondly, "I'd forgotten you could argue. It's not just London, it's the whole world. But there's another world just waiting for you, Jacks. And it's safe as long as the Doctor closes the breach. Doctor?"

Said man turned to face Pete, once again wearing his 3D glasses. "Oh I'm ready. I've got the equipment right here. Thank you Torchwood. Slam it down and close off both universes."

Rose frowned, "But we can't just leave. What about the Daleks? And the Cybermen?" The Time Lord grinned, "They're part of the problem and that makes them part of the solution. Oh yes!" He turned to each person, making eye contact and then frowned.

"Well? Isn't anyone going to ask what's with the glasses?" Rose grinned, "What's with the glasses?"

"I can see that's what!" he crowed, "Because we've got two separate worlds, but in between, we've got the Void. That's where the Daleks were hiding. And the Cybermen traveled through the Void to get here. And you lot, one world to another, via the Void. Oh, I like that. Via the Void. Look."

He handed the glasses to Rose, who put them on. "I've been through," he said, "Do you see?"

"What is it?" Rose questioned. "Void stuff." he responded playfully. Rose thought about it for a second, "Like, um, background radiation!"

The Doctor grinned, "That's it. Look at the others. And the only ones who haven't been through the Void, Skylar and your mother. The Daleks lived inside the Void, they're bristling with it. Cybermen, all of them. I just open the Void and reverse. The void stuff gets sucked back inside."

Rose and Skylar looked at each other and smiled. "Pulling them all in!" they cheered. "Pulling them all in!" the Doctor agreed.

"Sorry, what's the Void?" Mickey questioned. "The dead space," the Doctor responded, "Some people call it Hell."

Mickey grinned, "So you're sending the Daleks and Cybermen to Hell." He nudged Jake, "Man I told he was good." Rose frowned, "But it's like you said, we've all got Void stuff. Me too, because we went to that parallel world. We're all contaminated. We'll get pulled in."

Before the Doctor even opened his mouth, Skylar winced, knowing what was coming. "That's why you've got to go," he said, "Back to Pete's world. Hey, we should call it that, Pete's world. I'm opening the Void, but only on this side. You'll be safe on that side.

Pete interjected, "And then you close it, for good?" The Doctor, desperate to find some other form of topic, answered immediately. "The breach itself is soaked in Void stuff. In the end it'll close itself. And that's it, kaput."

"But you stay on this side?" Rose questioned, "But you'll get pulled in." The Doctor gave a slight grin and held up the Magnaclamps, "That's why I got these. I'll just have to hold on tight. I've been doing it all my life. Skylar won't have to; she isn't soaked in Void stuff."

Rose scowled, "But I'm supposed to go. To another world, and then it gets sealed off. Forever. That's not going to happen." Torchwood Tower started to shake. Pete said, "We haven't got time to argue. The plan works, we're going. All of us."

The woman scowled again, "I'm not leaving." In retaliation, Jackie said, "I'm not going without her."

In exasperation Rose said, "Mum. I've had a life with you for nineteen years. But then I met the Doctor, and all the things I've seen him do for me, for you, for all of us. For the whole stupid planet and every planet out there. He does it alone, mum. But not anymore, because now he's got me."

She backed toward the Doctor and began to turn around. Before she could do so, he slipped the medallion around her neck and whispered something in her ear, "I love you." Pete slammed the button. She and the others disappeared, vanishing right before their eyes.

OoO

Skylar whirled around glaring at the Doctor. "What do you think you're doing?" she hissed, "That's why I was here! To prevent her from going to that universe! Oh, she normally comes back, but who knows how that might have changed with me being here!"

Before she could get another word in, Rose reappeared and said, "I think this is the on switch." Skylar turned to her and smiled, "Speak of the Devil and she shall appear." The Doctor stalked over to his pink and yellow human and gripped her arms, "Once the breach closes, that's it. You'll never be able to see her again. Your own mother!"

Rose remained as calm as she could and said, "I made my decision a long time ago. And I'm never gonna leave you." He released her arms and backed away slowly. He finally snapped out of it and said, "Those coordinates over there, set them all to six. And hurry up!"

Rose hurried to the computer, feeling slightly hurt at his snappy attitude. Skylar, who was studying the security footage said, "We've got Cybermen on the way up. One floor down."

OoO

The Cybermen were climbing up the stairs when they're path was blocked by another. It was holding a fairly large gun. "You will not pass." said the Cyberman's strangely feminine voice. "What is the meaning of this?" the Cyberleader questioned.

"You will not pass." it repeated. Without giving it a second thought, it shot the small group. When they were 'deleted,' the Cyberman shed a small tear of oil, "I did my duty for Queen and country. I did my duty for Queen and Country. I did my duty."

OoO

Rose smiled, "That's more like it. Bit of a smile. The old team." The Doctor lifted the magnaclamps and tossed one to her, "Hope and Glory. Mutt and Jeff. Shiver and Shake." Rose smiled again, "Which one's Shiver?" The Doctor grinned, "Oh, I'm Shake."

His expression turned more serious. "When it starts, just hold on tight. Shouldn't be too bad for us but the Daleks and Cybermen are seeped in void stuff. You ready?"

"You're going to have to be!" Skylar exclaimed. The Daleks were hovering outside the window and the Cybermen were just a few feet down the stairs. The Doctor grinned maniacally, "Let's do it!" They ran to the levers and quickly pushed them upright. "Online." the computer said.

Quick as a flash, they grabbed the magnaclamps just as the breach opened. The Daleks just outside the window were quickly sucked in. As were every other thing that had jumped between worlds. They were doing it! Nothing bad had happened so far, so the Doctor was hopeful.

"Offline." the computer said. Rose's lever soon started to go down. As each second went by, the suction decreased. Before the Doctor could even shout for Rose not to do it, Skylar sprinted over to her lever and pulled it upright.

"Online." The suction started to grow and Daleks and Cybermen were being pulled in even quicker. The final Dalek was pulled into the Void and the breach slowly started to close in on itself. Until nothing but a blank wall remained.

OoO

It was two weeks until they found the right star.

Skylar tipped them off that they would have to be in orbit around a supernova for the message to get through. Since then, the Doctor had been working non-stop to find the star that was burning an appropriate amount of energy.

"I found it!" he called through the TARDIS. Skylar and Rose emerged each from their separate rooms and raced to the console room. Skylar turned to Rose, "Are you ready?" Rose smiled a smile that didn't quite reach her eyes. "Yeah. I'm ready."

The Doctor flipped a switch and suddenly they were standing on a beach. A couple hundred feet away, Rose's mother stood. "Mum!" Rose called out.

Jackie walked to the spot where the three people were being projected. "How can you be standing there, then?" Skylar smiled a bit, "There's one last gap left in the universe, just about to close. We're in orbit around a supernova to give it the required energy to send this message through. We're burning up a sun just to say good bye."

Jackie's smile faded, "I can't think of what to say!" Rose had tears streaming down her cheeks, "Me neither."

Skylar nudged Rose, "You should. Do you know what this beach is called? Dårlig Ulv Stranden. It translates to Bad Wolf Bay." Jackie smiled a bit at the interaction. "I'm pregnant." she announced, "Three months gone."

Rose grinned, "That's great!" Jackie's smile grew, "And we're gonna tell it all about its big sister. Her and Skylar and the magical Doctor, traveling around time and space."

Rose's smile vanished, "I love you!" Jackie looked sober, "I love you, too." And the beach vanished.

OoO

Rose sobbed into the arms of the Doctor. Skylar tried her best to comfort her, but her attempts were fruitless. Their actions were paused midway by a figure clad in white appearing in the TARDIS.

"What?"

"Who are you?"

"What?"

"Where am I?"

"What!?"

"What the hell is this place?"

Skylar peered around the center console and grinned wide, "Donna!"

**Ok guys. 17 pages, 11 font, and 6,277 words. PLEASE review. I beg of you!**


End file.
